


Shades of Cool

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting so hard it should be a crime, M/M, Shoe Shining AU, Teasing, Twink Hux, daddy sub kylo, fuck boy kylo has an epiphany, oddly specific au because Hux's hands are sexy, shouout to safe sex practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "The strikingly handsome shoeshiner had effortlessly rolled his seat over to him, giving him a shy smile as he invited him to place his feet on footrests before him, something Kylo had done so many times before but having been caught off guard slowed Kylo’s logical thinking down to an embarrassingly slow pace."Or an oddly specific Shoe Shining AU
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logicalzombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalzombies/gifts).



> The Shoe Shining AU no one asked for but here we are! I would like to thank the random shoe shining asmr video that auto played while I was cleaning my closet. 
> 
> Special thanks to @thegoldyloins on twitter for fueling the flames <3

The train station was as busy as it normally was on a weekday, the blur of faces passing by as everyone rushed to make their way to their designated trains was the norm.

Kylo Ren usually avoided crowded places like this. He really should have thought about this before buying a million-dollar house out in the suburbs, requiring him to take the train into the city where his driver would patiently wait for him in front of the train station before driving him to his office building.

It’s not like he didn’t like it. In all honesty, Kylo could simply buy a penthouse nearby if he was truly tired of this whole ordeal. But there was something so convenient about picking up a pretty little thing in the city and then taking them home via train for a night of debauchery. It was even better when he threw a couple bills onto their laps and told them the next train out would leave in fifteen minutes. They always looked so lovely when they gave Kylo a hurt look as dark hickeys littered their necks and shoulders.

Kylo Ren didn’t consider himself a decent person. Some might argue that he wasn’t even an okay person. Ambition and success flowed through his veins, family legacy looming over his entire being since the day he was born. He had his mother’s tenacity and his father’s charm, a killer combo when it came to his business and his social life.

Kylo Ren knew he was attractive and desired. The added bonus of having a massive cock was just the cherry on top, allowing him to have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He could flaunt his wealth and no one would even care, not when he had his hands all over their bodies as they moaned into his expertly clever mouth.

Kylo’s phone rang as he made his way towards the shoe shining booth located inconspicuously at the far end of the station where it was noticeably less noisy. He took his phone out of his suit jacket and smirked as he saw Poe’s name flash across the screen.

“I’ll be at the office soon. Yes, I’m going to get my shoes shined again. You’re just jealous none of your shoes are expensive enough to clean,” Kylo teased, loving the way he could almost hear Poe rolling his eyes.

“You’re such a punk ass,” Poe replied, the sound of paper shuffling in the background made Kylo aware just how late he already was. “You owe me a night out with unlimited drinks after you left me hanging last night.”

“First of all, it’s not my fault my kink is having shoes so shiny that whoever is kneeling before me can see their reflection on them,” Kylo said, giving a random commuter a death glare as they bumped into him.

He managed to make it to the booth without any other encounters, sitting in the available chair that thankfully faced away from the crowds passing by, sighing as he sat heavily on the comfortable seat. “Speaking of which, you have no idea how fucking needy that little twink I took home last night was. Needy and- “Anything Kylo was supposed to say was forgotten as he looked down.

The strikingly handsome shoeshiner had effortlessly rolled his seat over to him, giving him a shy smile as he invited him to place his feet on footrests before him, something Kylo had done so many times before but having been caught off guard slowed Kylo’s logical thinking down to an embarrassingly slow pace.

Kylo obeyed instantly, hitting his shoe on the metal base before he finally managed to place them properly. He hadn’t realized that Poe was still talking until he suddenly cut him off, “Yeah, Poe I’m gonna have to call you back when I’m done.”

Kylo knew Poe would be annoyed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he needed an excuse to properly gawk at the man kneeling between his legs, placing his phone in an obvious way that would alert the other man that Kylo was looking at him. Kylo wasn’t known to be subtle.

The man looked so prim and proper, wearing the slimmest dress shirt and slacks Kylo had ever seen. Kylo couldn’t even fit into something so tight like that in his dreams. His clothes were smartly pressed, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his sleeves up his forearms, revealing the most tantalizing freckles Kylo had ever seen.

Kylo was subjected to the cruelest torture, eyes following the path of his pale hand as he ran his fingers through his red hair, moving the fiery strands out of the way before he looked down to his right. There sat a box filled his wooden handled brushes, tin cans in every color and several white, thick rags.

It was cruel, Kylo thought, as his eyes fixated on the long column of his throat as the other man craned his neck to find the right color that fit Kylo’s shoes. A neck so long and pale like that deserved to be covered in dark bite marks, Kylo thought without shame.

The redhead was efficient, organizing his tools and products in an orderly fashion as he began the process. Kylo watched with enrapt fascination as long fingers began to unlace Kylo’s shoes, pulling them out of the tiny holes expertly. Kylo had to force his anxious habit of shaking his leg because surely that would distract him.

Why Kylo cared about distracting him was beyond him.

His father had always said every shoeshiner had their method, had their own unique process. Kylo thought he was just being whimsical in that annoying way of his. Now, however, Kylo knew he had been right. The way the man before him effortlessly handled the brush along the fine leather was mesmerizing and Kylo realized he could simply watch him do this for hours.

The redhead looked up then, giving Kylo a shy smile as his green eyes looked up at him through is golden eyelashes.

 _Let me fuck you_ , Kylo’s mind chanted as if the more he said it, the sooner his desire would come true. The other man didn’t hear his thoughts and Kylo couldn’t help feeling disappointed when he was finished. He figured giving the other man a hefty tip would placate his need for him.

Kylo strode stiffly to the vehicle parked out front of the station, mind full of filthy thoughts as he replayed the slight nod the redhead gave him as he accepted payment from Kylo.

 _Careful, Ren_ , he thought to himself, _don’t you dare become weak for the shoeshiner._

* * *

Kylo wore a pair of shoes that had been hidden so deep inside his closet, he honestly forgot about them until now.

The dark, red leather was worn and dirty thanks to years of not being worn. They had been a gift from his uncle when Kylo had started his current job so many years ago. Kylo tried to convince himself that he didn’t purposely sought out these shoes because they would require for him to sit extra long in the secure shoeshiners chair. Kylo just thought they could really use a clean.

He tried to walk calmly towards the booth, eyes searching for the redhead the second he was within range. He felt a pang of irritation when he couldn’t see him, sighing loudly because how dare he not be here when Kylo needed him.

“Back again?”came a charming, polite voice behind Kylo as the redhead walked right past him, coffee securely in hand. Kylo wasn’t shy as his eyes dropped to the tight ass that fit in those pants so well, wanting nothing more than to grab and knead at them right here, right now.

“You were excellent the first time, I needed to come for round two,” Kylo said, his gaze fixated on the other man.

The look the other man gave him was almost timid as he brought his cup of coffee up to his lips, a coy smile on his lips as he clearly understood the double entendre of Kylo’s words. “I’m honored,” he said, smiling so sweetly at Kylo.

Kylo wanted to fuck that smile off his face.

The sexual tension that was absent the first time he was here was clearly tangible now. Kylo noticed the elusive glances the man gave him, the fleeting little smile he directed at him when Kylo commented on the way people complimented his shoes the other day. That hadn’t been a lie, even Poe said he could see his face on the shiny leather.

There’s something about him that stops Kylo from being outright obscene, though. Normally he wouldn’t care; he was known for striding up to men who caught his eye and had their mouths over his cock before he even managed to buy them another drink. Perhaps it was the soft hair that Kylo wanted to tug on while he choked him with his cock. Perhaps it was the faint blush that made the freckles on his cheeks stand out even more when Kylo spread his legs wider as he tried to reach the back of his shoes with his brush.

Kylo would ask him next time, not wanting to fuck in a dirty train station bathroom so early in the morning.

_Next time._

* * *

Their ritual was set in place.

Kylo sat in his chair while the redhead finished his coffee, setting the cup down beside Kylo’s chair before he sat on the tiny stool.

Kylo was so used to their routine that it was a shock to him when he felt those talented hands support themselves on Kylo’s knees as he sat down, running them down his legs before assisting Kylo as he guided his shoes onto the designated footrests. The act was enough to make Kylo hard, not caring if it was obvious to the man before him or anyone else.

The redhead gave him a fleeting look before smiling at him in that way that made him seem so innocent.

It only made Kylo harder.

“You’re my best client, you know,” he said, the sound of the horsehair brush somehow cut through the bolstering noise of the station behind them. “So loyal and your tip makes my day.”

Kylo hates the way he couldn’t stop his tongue from running over his bottom lip, hates the fact that the other man saw him do it. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, Kylo wasn’t the one being hunted here.

The slight pressure of a strong hand gripping his calf snapped Kylo out of his reverie before feeling it run down to his ankles, the gentle brush of a thumb stroking his ankle bone was hard to miss even in his aroused haze. Kylo would curse himself later, but he managed to stand without kicking the grinning man before him, throwing money at him carelessly before storming off.

“I wasn’t done with you yet!” was all he heard, and even he couldn’t mistake the meaning of those words.

Kylo hadn’t jerked off in his car in years and yet here he was, stroking himself furiously as he remembered red hair and sly glances.

He tried to convince himself it was a normal thing to do. The aftermath reminded him why he stopped doing this before work, threatening Poe as he laughed after Kylo strode into his office with an obvious white stain on his crotch.

* * *

Kylo had never been this frustrated before, the feeling was so foreign to him that no matter how many times he tried to jerk off, how many times he thought about fucking a random but willing mouth, it was never enough.

He _hated_ that redhead.

He _wanted_ that redhead so bad.

The stubborn side of Kylo’s brain taunted him, berated him to take the lead, to show that twink who truly had the upper hand. Kylo didn’t even care about what shoes he wore the next time he stormed towards the booths he was beginning to associate with the worst blue balls of his life.

The redhead was nowhere to be seen, an odd occurrence considering he practically waited for Kylo to arrive. Despite that, Kylo went to his chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket as he waited. An anxious looking man came around asking if he would like for him to service him, running away as Kylo narrowed his eyes before declining.

Ten minutes.

Kylo waited ten minutes before the redhead decided to make his grand appearance.

“You took your sweet ass time,” Kylo gritted out, chin resting on his thumb as his thick fingers traced his lips in that way he did when he had to pretend he was considering firing someone even though he knew deep down that he was.

“Eager today, aren’t we?” the redhead said with a bright smile and Kylo swore his nostrils were flaring. _How dare he?_

Kylo didn’t wait for him as he placed both shoes on the footrests, slumping down on his seat slightly so his knees were sticking farther out than normal. “Any day now would be great.”

The man was unaffected by the exasperated tone and Kylo felt his fists clench in annoyance.

Kylo watched as the redhead cleaned and buffed his shoes, watched as he spread a tinted polish with his bare hands. His fingers tapped the substance into the leather with quick, precise movements. Kylo was torn between watching his face and watching his hands. He noticed the dark stains on those slender fingers and his mind was overcome with images of those same fingers playing with his nipples.

Kylo couldn’t help the way his cock began to fill up, couldn’t help the way he had to spread his legs wider to ease the tightness in his pants. The tipping point was when the man before him bent forwards slightly and rubbed the side of his face on the outside of Kylo’s knee.

Kylo was no doubt, a shamelessly horny bastard. So, it wasn’t a surprise to him when he moved his hand down to palm his cock over the soft fabric of his slacks, releasing a heavy sigh as he finally felt the relief he’s been chasing for weeks.

He flinched suddenly when he felt hard wood tap his knuckles, the pain momentarily making him aware of his surroundings.

The redhead was looking at him with an unreadable look on his face. “I never said you could touch yourself.”

Kylo wanted to kick him. He wanted to grab him by that gorgeous throat of his before spinning him around to bend him over the chair or have him kneel on the seat cushion. Kylo wanted to do so many things to his body and mouth that it was driving him insane.

And yet, Kylo only managed to close his hand before moving it away from his aching cock.

The smirk the redhead gave him was earthshattering.

“Good boy,” was all he said before diving back to his task, the sounds of the brush managed to mask the way Kylo was breathing far too heavily to be normal.

Kylo knew he was taking longer than normal, dragging out their time together until there was no other reason to keep him any longer; there’s only so many ways you could polish a shoe after all.

As Kylo slid forward in his seat to lean forward and slip a hundred-dollar bill into the collar of the redhead’s shirt, he didn’t expect for him to grab the back of Kylo’s neck, keeping him in place as he whispered softly into his ear. “If you play your cards right, you might just earn the privilege to come soon.”

Kylo held his gaze as he stood, held his gaze as he walked backwards to the main hallway. Held his gaze until the redhead looked away to nod at another client that had sat in Kylo’s chair.

 _You need to reel in your emotions_ , said his brain.

Kylo chose to ignore it.

* * *

Kylo avoided the shoe shining booth for several days.

Whether it was out of spite or anger, he wasn’t entirely sure. Kylo simply knew he couldn’t stand to see that all knowing smirk gracing such a pretty face like he had the upper hand.

 _But he does_ , the treacherous voice in his head teased.

Kylo didn’t care if he slammed the car door too hard when he was dropped off at the train station late that night, he didn’t care how terrifying he probably looked as he scowled at anyone who dared to get in his way. This level of frustration had become too much and he wanted to take it out on anything, on anyone who would be willing to handle the hard, frenzied sex he desperately needed.

“Stop scowling, you’re scaring everyone,” came that voice that brought Kylo pleasure, pain and a need that he had never felt before. “Rough day?”

Kylo took longer than he should have to turn towards the direction of the voice, but he finally managed to once he realized the other man wasn’t going away. “Why are you still here? No one shines their shoes at night. I figured you’d know- “

Kylo hated how this twink managed to throw him off guard.

There he stood, hands in his pockets with his casually unkept red hair and the top three buttons of his shirt undone, exposing the skin Kylo wanted to taste. He looked absolutely unbothered, like Kylo’s presence was nothing considering how much larger he was.

“Some people do. And I had to cover someone else’s shift,” he said as he leaned on the marble wall beside him. “Headed home?”

Kylo should have told him to fuck off, to find someone else to tease and annoy. Kylo should have dragged him to the restrooms and have him suck his cock in penance for all the hard on’s he’s woken up with every morning since he first laid eyes on him.

Kylo _shouldn’t_ have led him to the train that took him home.

Kylo shouldn’t let his hand slide over the slim thigh that kept brushing against his as they sat next to each other as the train sped past quiet suburban towns. He shouldn’t have listened when the redhead leaned in close to murmur something about how good things come to those who wait.

Kylo shouldn’t have felt a jolt of arousal overcome his entire body as the redhead moved his hand off his thigh. The allure of having him so close and yet so far was making Kylo fidget.

The train ride seemed shorter than ever before as they managed to walk onto the platform with a handful of other commuters, making their way to the parking area towards a sleek and expensive car that beeped as Kylo unlocked it for them.

Kylo lasted a whole five minutes once they were inside his car.

“Let me touch you,” Kylo said, unbothered by the needy tone of his voice as he drove too fast in his desperation to make it home. There might be some tickets mailed to his address soon, but he didn’t care. Not when his passenger was spreading his legs for him, granting Kylo’s large hand the access it needed to palm over his cock as Kylo tried to avoid hitting the mailboxes along the way.

They hardly made it inside Kylo’s garage when he lunged at the redhead across the center console, kissing him with so much intensity it made the thinner man gasp. Kylo didn’t care that he was practically dragging him over onto his lap, didn’t care how his ass kept accidentally honking the car horn as he moved above Kylo.

“Bed, please,” he managed to moan out as Kylo sucked on his neck.

“What’s your name?” Kylo asked him, having avoided knowing so long that it almost felt wrong to ask but he needed to know what name to moan for when he was fucking him.

“Hux,” he gasped as Kylo undid more buttons on his shirt. “I mean it, I won’t allow myself to be fucked in a car no matter how expensive it is.”

“I’m Kylo, thanks for asking,” Kylo said as he opened the car door and helped Hux out of his lap. “You’ll be screaming it in a sec.” He didn’t even bother closing the car door as he led Hux inside the house, thankful he had motion sensor lights installed throughout his home last month. It made things like this ten times easier.

He didn’t mean to keep slamming Hux against the wall in the hallway, it was hard not to as he watched this tease on two long, sexy legs undo his shirt and tossing it on the floor without a care in the world. Kylo knew picking him up would be a breeze, knowing he weighed nothing. It was the one thing he did that made everyone go insane, the way he could just lift them without any effort was the one thing that had everyone begging for his cock.

Hux went along with the manhandling, let Kylo throw him on the mattress and the soft sheets that felt so soft on his heated skin. He let Kylo climb over him as he helped the larger man remove his shirt and slacks, keeping the red tie Kylo wore bunched in his fist for later use.

Hux waited to be mid kiss when he hooked his leg over Kylo’s strong one, flipping himself over to straddle the toned chest he knew was hidden underneath all those expensive shirts.

“What the fuck,” Kylo gasped as he gave Hux a wide eyed look. How did he do that?

“Shh, condoms and lube?” Hux asked as he stood on the bed to shuck his slacks off, clambering down to find the two things he requested when Kylo pointed to the nightstand dumbly. “You’re much more attractive when you’re surprised, you know.”

Kylo tried to answer but found out that was impossible when Hux’s fingers swiftly unrolled the condom over his erection, pouring a liberal amount of lubricant before stroking him to spread it all over his cock.

“You’re not allowed to touch me unless I say, do you understand? Don’t move unless I want you to,” Hux panted as he reached back into himself, leaving no doubt to Kylo’s mind that he was prepping himself hurriedly. “Don’t come until I say.”

Kylo had never been this hard in his life, the fiery look in Hux’s eyes left no arguments to his demands. Watching Hux turn around to face away from Kylo was already making him wish he could touch him just for a little-

“Just watch, Kylo,” Hux said as he looked back at him as he began guiding Kylo’s cock into his hole.

Kylo moaned loudly at the sight, watching Hux take him smoothly in one go. Hux steadied himself with his hands in front of him, raising his hips to move up and off of Kylo before dropping back down.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo sounded almost pained as he leaned on his elbows, hands gripping the sheets in a desperate attempt to stop himself from holding Hux’s ass. “Jesus, look at you stretch around me.”

Hux moved slow, pacing himself as he curved his back to ease the downstroke of his hips. He could feel how much Kylo wanted to touch him, could hear the breathless wonder in his voice as he told Hux how hot he looked like this.

“You thought you were the only one getting teased, didn’t you? I would’ve done this to you sooner if I hadn’t felt like you needed a lesson,” Hux’s voice cut off with a moan as he moved. He could only imagine how much Kylo wished to touch him, to put his mouth over him. He didn’t deserve that yet.

Kylo whined as Hux pulled off of him, reaching out instinctively to cup the tantalizing ass that just had to touched. Kylo barely suppressed a grunt as his arms were pinned above his head and Hux smirking down at him like he _owned_ Kylo. “Already breaking the rules, Kylo? Have you no self-control?”

Kylo was surprised to feel his hips buck up in response.

Facing Kylo as he straddled him, Hux gave him a cool calculated look, as if he hadn’t been riding Kylo’s cock a minute before. “Give me your hands."

This wasn’t normal.

None of it made any sense, especially not when Kylo arms moved on their own accord to present them to Hux. It didn’t make sense that Kylo would allow those deft fingers tie a knot with the same tie he wore that day around his wrists before tying the other end of the fabric to the metal slats on Kylo’s headboard.

The only thing Kylo could concentrate on was the how Hux’s hands skimmed over the expanse of Kylo’s chest, how his fingers tweaked his nipples just the right way that had Kylo tugging on his restraints so soon. Kylo felt his body shake in response to the teasing, something he had never felt before in his life.

“You’ve never had anyone do this to you, haven’t you? Never had someone take the reins from you,” Hux smiled down at him, a predatory look on his face that fit him too well. “You’re so used to taking what you want, such a spoiled thing.”

Kylo could only shake and moan in response.

“I’m going to ride you and you’re going to watch me. Only come if I allow it,” Hux said with so much authority in his voice that Kylo felt that same need to listen cloud his brain. He felt Hux’s entrance engulf his cock until all he could feel was pulsing warmth around him once the redhead was fully seated.

“I knew you’d be big. You were practically shoving this in my face,” Hux laughed as he used his legs to easily bounce on Kylo in a steady rhythm that Kylo had no choice but to admire. “Did you want me the first time you sat in my chair?”

Kylo whined, red faced and panting as he tried to find his voice. “Yes. God, I wanted you so bad.” He held onto the tie that kept his hands in place, knew how absolutely helpless he probably looked right now. “Hux, please…”

“Oh no, baby. I’m not even close,” Hux bit his lip as he kept his pace, the obscene sounds of skin slapping on skin only seemed to ignite him more.

Kylo had to be honest with himself; he had no idea if he would be able to hold back any longer because the way Hux looked right now was hotter than anyone he’d ever been with before. His chest and neck were flushed a beautiful pink that looked so tantalizing it made Kylo growl with how frustrating it felt to not be able to put his mouth on him. His breathless moans were a sound Kylo knew no one else could ever imitate, he didn’t _want_ anyone to even try to copy him. The way the lean muscle in his legs flexed as he rode Kylo made him go cross eyed, cursing incoherently every time Hux slammed himself hard on his cock.

Kylo had to force himself to look away from Hux’s eyes, his piercing gaze made Kylo almost come twice already.

The strain on his legs had finally taken its toll on Hux, and soon enough he began to grind his ass against Kylo’s cock, rocking back and forth as he fisted his own reddened cock that had been leaking all over Kylo’s stomach.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Hux moaned as his hips began to stutter and his hand gripped tighter around himself. “Look at me, watch me come.”

Kylo obeyed. He watched Hux’s face contort almost painfully, watched that pretty mouth go slack as his body went rigid as he groaned and tightened around Kylo almost painfully. Kylo watched a Hux’s release covered his chest, opening his mouth and willing some of it to bless his tongue. He wanted to taste Hux so bad.

Kylo was fixated on the come on his chest to notice Hux was talking. A gentle hand around his throat made him aware, thankfully. “Come for me, Kylo.”

The way Hux’s voice sounded like a growl was all he needed, and it had Kylo coming so hard the metal slat that held his restraints bent by the sheer force of Kylo’s tugging. Kylo heaved almost painfully, riding wave after wave that seemed to never end as his stomach trembled uncontrollably.

Hux was incredible. What was this sorcery?

“Are you alive?” Hux asked against Kylo’s lips and Kylo was vaguely aware of the fact that his hands were free now. “I should take a picture of your face. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it so calm.”

“I think you took my soul,” Kylo voice was filled with awe, he couldn’t even deny it. He didn’t want to deny it.

“I’m going to stay the night,” Hux stated as he took the condom off Kylo, leaving no room for argument as he did so. “And then you’ll fuck me in the morning when you wake.”

Kylo nodded, confused and slightly lost at having clearly lost the upper hand in their little game. Hux made it up with his mouth, kissing Kylo in a way that made him want to get on his knees for him.

“I can’t wait to get you on your knees next time."

 _Fuck_.

* * *

**Help me procrastinate and give me more ideas at[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)!**


End file.
